The tale of Naruto Uzumaki
by TheRoamingTroubadour
Summary: On his fifth birthday Naruto is saved by a stranger, follow his struggle as he writes the greatest tale of all with his own deeds.


'thoughts'

"speaking"

'**demon thoughts'**

"**demon speaking"**

_memories_

**headline**

It has been a kind of sad tradition. For more than five years every night and day has the village famous for its comradeship and faith committed a crime greater than its greatest foes may ever imagine. In only one fateful night suffered the village its greatest lost in its history. As it was impossible for them to handle their pains and sorrows, conflicted by one of the most dangerous beings ever in existence, they searched for a scapegoat to release the pressure of guilt and regret.

They felt guilty, because they are alive while their beloved had died and they could do nothing to prevent it. Regret haunted them every night in their dreams for not saying and not showing how they truly felt, before it was too late to change. Husbands, wives, daughters, sons, friends, secret loves and enemies died a cruel dead, so far too many of them perished to allow the survivors to continue living without any consequences. But whenever mankind is looking for the cause of anguishes, they won't look into a mirror but at other people, guilty or not was never really a valid question.

As history has shown before and surely will do afterwards again, the men will only see what they wish to see. Instead of a hero, who saved them without knowing so, they see a reincarnate terror. Like a bloody joke of destiny they turned against the last wish of their fallen leader. Instead of screams of joy, vows of revenge and blood thirst are heard on every anniversary. What starts as a happy celebration ends in a blood hunt throughout the village.

Some say that destiny has no sense for humor, but there is the change that the most hated person in the entire village can turn out to be its greatest savior or its worst foe. At this very moment the future way of life and actions is still shrouded. The foundation for both ways and several others has been laid out.

Somewhere on the road to Konohagakure

It is a wonderful autumn day in Hi No Kumi, many travelers can be seen on the roads to Konohagakure. Most of them come to the famous village for business, others for the upcoming festival. A lone wayfarer can be sitting under a tree watching the passing people. Lost in his thoughts he plays his lyre without him even noticing a sad melody filled by lost hopes and dreams flows around the single bard. He wears a blood red cloak over a white jounin suit. Long silvery hair covers his closed eyes. He looks to be in his mid-twenties but with looks you can never be sure. Around his right arm he wears a blank headband giving no clues to any former relationship to one of the ninja villages. His lyre is a masterpiece of an antic craftsmanship carved with runes shining in green glow.

"Tomorrow I will reach the next village, but does it really matter?" ask the man himself. His melodious voice lacks any emotions.

"Yesterday some traders mentioned a festival there perhaps I can earn some coins with my coins and perhaps a roof and a warm bed for the night. If only" there he pauses for some minutes " but they say you have to let them go. I wish it would be so easy."

He stares into the sky, now completely lost in thoughts and memories. Even his fingers have stopped playing his instrument.

Slowly the sun is moving on its path towards dusk but still the man hasn't moved a single muscle.

"One day", he promises himself "one day I will come back. Even it's the last deed I will ever do. But for now I have to go on until I find again what is lost to me. Perhaps in Konoha I will encounter my final destiny."

Slowly getting up, he picks up his wooden staff and seals his lyre into a tattoo, which is a smaller replica of the original. 'So one more time toward the horizon, damn some may think I grow tired of this. But she said, she said: "_When everyone celebrates, the one who cries red tears will show you your true self."_ Why has she to be so cryptic, and I know me so why? Bloody old woman can't say a thing straight without fusing it with nonsense. And I am a fool to remember her talking'

Muttering some curses he starts walking again toward the still distant gates of Konoha.

Konohagakure the next day

Everyone is busy to prepare the festival. Small children are running through the alleys looking for an unguarded box of fireworks. Like every child they want to start their own one. Only one child can be seen hiding in the deepest shadows. Changing his position every possible moment, he tries to find a shelter for the latter nightmares. He may be young, but he had to mature much faster than his contemporaries. 'Where can I go? My flat is not an option, it will be destroyed until midnight. Neither the forest, I will never reach it before being caught. And trying my luck on the street doesn't sound like a great idea to me.'

In the eyes of the villagers the small boy is a fine example for a chuckleheaded brat, but this is just a strategy to survive. They may hurt a dull demon, but a clever one won't have the time to finish his first sentence.

He still ponders why everyone glares at him and calls him demon. He got used to it mainly because he never experienced otherwise but still the questions remains and the pain and loneliness hurt. ' I promised jiji to become Hokage so everyone will respect me. And perhaps than I can have what I truly wish a family and friends. But at least there is ramen, blessed ramen, I wouldn't know what to do without it. When I become Hokage, I will order everyone to eat it daily. Eating ramen brightens even the darkest day and night.'

Avoiding the central streets and markets the five year old moves from shadow to shadow. Slowly but surely he leaves the central areas to reach the outer parts of the village. 'There is an abandoned neighborhood 500 m to the west. Perhaps they won't look for me there until it is too late.' This district was built before the attack of the Kyuubi, by a so called Namikaze Clan, but as far as I know nobody lives here.'

Finally he reaches the rundown houses and starts looking for the perfect hideout among the rotten buildings. 'I need a hidden access, so that the others won't suspect me hiding in there. Also I have to consider plans for a fast escapes. Well at least life is never boring for me.'

Unknown to him he is watched closely the entire time by Root Anbus. They were ordered to shadow him and find his hiding-place for tonight. Afterwards they shall lead the drunken mobs to his place and make sure that he won't escape alive.

**At the Hokage's office**

"Weasel, Dog I order you two to find Naruto Uzumaki tonight and keep him save. You know the dangers of this particular day and I fear the worst. "Says the Third in a sad tone"It is getting worse each year and I have no doubt that somebody is planning something. "

Weasel nods to his orders, but Dog didn't show any response so lost in thoughts was his mind: 'He is the reason of your death Sensei; perhaps tonight I can have the final revenge. My partner is the only concern, perhaps ….'

"Where can find the boy?" questions the Anbu Weasel." I hope that he is still in his apartment, like every night otherwise he is shortly out for some Ramen. Check Ichiraku's stand on your way there." responds the elder man. "You may leave now and good luck for tonight!" With a poof and swirling leafs the two Anbus vanished.

Looking out of the window over his beloved home the Hokage starts to ponder. 'When did I fail you Minato? Was it at the first council meeting afterwards telling them the secret of your son but not that he is your son? Was it right to let Kushina leave believing her only son was dead, nothing more than a pile of ashes. But Kushina couldn't stay here and take care of her son that would have raised questions. I wonder where she is at the moment; I lost sight of her immediately she left the city. Tsunade and Jiraja left, too, after hearing the deaths of Minato and Naruto. I know the reason why I did it, it was and is for the greater good for all, but still the question remains was it the right thing to do? Perhaps your dead would solve many questions, Naruto.'

"I wonder, what will happen if you ever find out the truth Naruto, but that's the life of a Shinobi we are no Saints. We live, fight, kill and die in the shadows of the worlds. The idea of the Will of Fire is a nice dream, but you need only to look out of the window to know how far it reaches." Asks Sarutobi loud to himself.

**Meanwhile at the great gate of Konoha**

It is a peaceful afternoon and any bystander can hear the pleasant songs of some singing birds. The two Chunnins watch the flow of travelers and notice that another stranger is slowly coming nearer. "State your name and purpose for entering Konhoha, Mister" requests the first one, while his comrade is ready to write down the given information or in need of emergency to call for help.

"Well I suppose it is a valid question, but unfortunately I can't tell you my real name. So please just forget about it. My purpose is my own as well, so no luck for you." Answers the silvered haired stranger. In all cases this would lead to trouble, but the two Chunnins have never noticed the clever and strong Genjutsu which was cast over them. It hypnotizes the victims so they accept anything but even more every recent memory is deleted and replaced by an older one. "Thank you sir, please pass and enjoy your stay here." Tells the second chunnin. "I may advice you to visit the festival tonight, we celebrate the defeat of the Kiuuby no Kitsune. It is Konoha's greatest festival and the fireworks are legendary!"

"Thanks, I will give it a try. Can you advice me any other important knowledge which would be helpful for my stay here?"

"Hm, when I think about it stay out of the drunken mobs tonight. It is likely that one or more are gathering tonight. The typical problems with too much alcohol I can assure you. As long as you stay out of their path nothing bad is going to happen."

"Care to explain me why there will be mobs tonight on the greatest festival?"

"It is a rather easy question; you know our victory came with a heavy toll. Many shinobis and civilians died that night and still today there are many who can't cope with the situation."

"Humans are still humans, I suppose. Well I will be on my way, see you folk." With these words he walks through the gates and vanishes in the crowds. For the two guards they still enjoy their uneventful afternoon never noticing the absence of the singing birds.

'So here I am, seems peaceful to me but the first sight never shows everything. I think it is better to have an open eye for the mobs later something is still amiss. I can feel this.' The still unknown musician wanders down the roads. Silently he watches the last preparations of the villagers and the joys of the younger generation running wildly around.

'I should find a good lockout to get a better impression for later. Or perhaps I have a better idea; it will be a little bit risky but no risk no fun.' Smiling to his own thoughts he enters a small side street. Observing carefully the surrounding first; after noticing no one near him he takes his lyre out of his arm seal and starts playing quietly. With this song he can call his summons and after a few seconds 15 small birds are gathered around them.

"Thanks my friend for coming, I have a request for you. Can you scout the whole city and report me everything important?" asked the man the listening birds. Chirping joyfully the birds' ascent into the blue sky. While watching the flight of the birds, he seals his lyre again into in his arm. 'Ok this is taken care of and now what should I do now. Perhaps I should go looking for some delicious food'

With these thoughts he enters the main streets again and begins to search for the nearest restaurant. In a stroke of poor luck he stumbles across a well known stand smelling the delicious cooking, he quickly enters.

"Good afternoon Mister," he is greeted by an older man" my name is Teushi."

"Greetings Teushi-san, I smelled your cooking skills and got immediately interested." Answers the man while sitting down on a free chair. " Hm, I would love to have two miso- ramen and to drink some black tea."

"Hehe, miso ramens are the favorites of our best customer. Give me a minute to prepare them."

After serving the tea and ramen, they slowly start talking.

"They are the best ramen, I ever had, thanks a lot Teushi-sama. It is just my luck to find the best restaurant in a foreign place on the first try." Compliments the stranger.

" Hehe good to hear, reminds me of Naruto. He is praising ramen over everything else here. "

In the mean time another customer enters the stand, it is a young black haired beauty with cerise eyes. "Hello Teuchi-san, where is Ayame-chan? One time the usual for me please."

"Hello Kurenai-chan, Ayame is outside in the moment. She has to buy some ingredients and some other stuff. It will be prepared immediately." Acknowledges Teuchi.

Kurenai sits down beside the stranger while observing him closely.' I have never seen him around and a blank headband is quiet rare. Perhaps he is here for the festival or submitting some mission. He seems confident of his own skills, and I can't see any obvious or hidden weapons.'

" Teuchi-San can you advise me a nice location for tonight? I have heard some interesting facts about the festival, but as it is my first time I am a little bit intrigued" asked the musician.

"Well, I have to say I haven't been on the festival yet due to my work, but I have to say I am curious about your plans for tonight"

"Yeah, I should guess so. Originally I have planned to make some money with some of my songs, but I don't know whether it is legal or not. Furthermore I was advised to look out for post-traumatic gathering among the villagers." While the two men talk with each other, Kurenai listens closely to receive some pointers about the silver haired man.

"It is really a shame what some people are tdoing here. I have tried so often to talk with the Hokage about it, but he said that his hands are bound."

"Are you sure? I mean he is the leader of the city and if he can't maintain the order in his own city festival or not then something is in disorder. Perhaps I should skip the festival, as I really dislike getting between some unknown frontiers."

"For strangers it is not as bad as it sounds, because normally you are not the aim of the outlet, only…."

Intrigued by the pondering silence, he decides to dig a little bit deeper.' He mentions a kind of outlet, about what kind are we talking here? The Kyuubi is impossible as it was destroyed by their Yondaime and I don't think he thinks of some scarecrows either.'

"I can imagine that the shock of this particular night runs deep within some villagers and shinobi here. It is never pleasant to lose someone precious especially so many of them. Men say that with time every wound heals, but it seems that they need more time here to recover finally."

"Too true, but I fear that time is running out slowly."

"Good to know that, I will keep my eyes open, Teuchi. Thanks a lot for the wonderful ramen and keep the change."With these words the man pays and bid farewell.

"Thank you Mister, I wish you a pleasant stay here and hope to see you again."

After the silver head left the stand, curiosity got finally the best of Kurenai:"Teuchi-san, can you tell me who the guy was and what were you talking about in the end?"

"Well, it was my first time meeting him, I guess he is here for to order some missions or perhaps just a roamer who visits Konoha for the festival. As for our conservation, we talked about the side effects of the festival tonight." Answers Teuchi deliberately.

"Side effects? I don't get it, it is just a wonderful peaceful festivity as far as my friends informed me. I haven't been there yet because I am used to train in my free time."

"Keep on training young girl and you will make a fine Kunoichi. When will you have your final exams?

"In two weeks, I will show them the might of Genjutsu especially that geezer Ebisu. My friend Hana caught him last month peeking on her and some friends at the bath house. He couldn't sit straight for several days. Bloody pervert!"

"Watch your tongue young lady. Otherwise there won't be any free ramens for you for an entire week!" warns the old cook.

"Sorry Teuchi-san, it is just I can't stand the boys. They are so immature all the time." Apologizes the thirteen year old girl.

"Apology accepted. Ayame told me yesterday that you are going to live in a flat share. Do you know already with whom?"

"Oh yeah, this will be so cool. I can leave the orphanage with my friends Yuugao and Anko. It's a pity that Anko still can't remember what happened to her, and it is really hurting her that so many people are insulting her the whole time. It will be good for her to stay with her friends than to live alone. I only wish I could do more to help her."

"It is a shame, the poor girl. But it warms my heart that she still has friends like you and Yuugao."

"Of course, we made a pact 5 years ago to stay friends forever. I can't follow why nearly everyone else is excluding her. Damn morons."

"What have I said with cursing, Kurenai-chan? But I will slip it this time, because you are right with your words."

"Thanks old man. I got to go, I will meet them for training in 30 minutes. So see you!"With these words she jumps out of her chair and races to the training grounds.

"Well, I think this one is on the house again. Hehe, the kids should take their time at least to pay their meals." Teushi murmurs.

'So everything is prepared, let's hope that it is enough for tonight and so tomorrow I can have ramen again and not the rubbish at the hospital. I can't understand why they won't serve ramen at the hospital it is so much better than some queer plants.'

Naruto has set up his emergency exit and now wonders what to do next. 'Perhaps I should try to train the moves the Anbu has showed me the last time.' He picks up a stick from the dusty floor and tries to remember the words and moves:

_It happened two weeks ago, Naruto was out of his flat watching the stars on top of the Fourth's head. 'Jiji told me that mother and father are up there watching me. I wish I could leave and join them there. I promise you mom and dad, that one day I will find a way to fly to the stars and then we can be a happy family. I will just have to find the same way as you had taken. I wish I could be a bird, leaving everything behind me, and just fly over the lands without any worry, any sorrow to a place I can call home. I don't even know if Iam truly born here, so many questions and I can't find an answer.'_

_From the outside you can see that Naruto's face turns from his happy face to a sad pained expression. The watching Anbu knows of Naruto's burden, and can only wonder about his thoughts. It is bad alone living and going through hell, but to do this without knowing the reasons without having an aim. The Anbu is certain that he wouldn't last so long without losing himself .'Perhaps I can distract him from his current worries if I show him a way to improve himself.'_

"_Uzumaki-san, I have a question for you. Do you want to learn and get stronger or do you wish to hold up your current façade?" asks the Anbu as he left the shadows of the trees._

"_What are you thinking, I will be Hokage one day. Believe it" the young boy shouts out loud._

"_Well, I believe you need a reason to live and to fight. In my eyes you can be a legend of future times, but only if you can surpass your burden. I don't know your parents otherwise I would tell you. I believe everyone has the right to know his origin. You have suffered much and as I fear you will suffer much more before you will be Hokage or whatever you wish then."_

"_You know, I ask myself so many times why have they left me, did they really loved me like jiji says or do they dislike me like so many others. I want to get stronger, I want to know how it is to feel and receive love, but I can't even read or write. I can't go into the town to buy me something without being thrown out. I can't even play at the park without being scorned and kicked. I can't …"His tears and cries silent the rest of the words. The Anbu steps forward and sit down beneath him, with putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder, he starts telling._

"_Listens Naruto, I can't comprehend how hard life is for you. But I know for sure that one day you will not only find your answers you are frantically searching furthermore you will find people who care about you and not the hollow cries of some villagers. But before someone can find you, you have to find yourself first. Do you know what this is?"_

_With his free hand, he grabs his Katana and lays it down before them._

"_It is a sword Anbu-san."_

"_You are right, but this is not all. This sword is not only part of me, but it is a token of my beliefs. With this sword I protect those who are precious to me. I fight never alone, I always fight with and for my friends. My teacher said to me once, that to be strong you need to believe. He said that I should leave hate and envy, because those feelings only cause more hate more envy and so in the end more pain and sorrow. I thought what do you know, it was me who lived through hell who suffered not you. So I ignored him first, but with the time unnoticed to my mind I befriended myself with not only him but others, too. Slowly I forget the reasons of my hate, why I acted like I did in the past Then on one mission I met, you can say a ghost of my former past, where I have grown out of my former view, she savored it. We two were like brother and sister, we had similar past and believes. But I found a family and she found a way to exclude herself from anyone. She gloried death, she could only laugh about the pains of others. _

_It was our mission to protect a client, when she was ordered to kill him. It was a rainy day when we first met again after so many years but still we recognized each other immediately. She said:"Come with me, forget your damn village. Let us strive through the world and bath it in their blood as a punishment for their sins. I know that you won't fight me, you can't we are the same. So step aside and let me kill them all to free you of your bounds."_

"_Sorry Nee-chan, I can't do it. My order is to protect him, and I will rather die than let you hurt my comrades. Please step aside, so I don't have to choose between them and you."_

"_Do you forget your promise? Never will we fight each other rather we will kill everyone else. I have treasured it, but you? Can you still call yourself my brother?"_

"_Well Nee-chan, I beg you again. Step aside and come with us, please. If we start fighting, than we could only lose and never win!"_

"_It seems that the person I called brother is dead. Then it is only fair to let his body rest, too."_

_She attacked us and the fight went on for several minutes, we had the upper hand but I still couldn't force myself to kill her. We spent jutsu after jutsu, finally I ordered my teammates to get our client out while I handle the cover. They were against it, but listened to me. We got into the final position to attack with our drawn swords._

"_So this is the end, brother? Well I will show you what true strength is!" she shouted to me, and advanced. I saw her movements clearly, her attack patterns, I knew I could save myself and kill her without any problems. But I restrained my instincts, I got my sword up to block hers, but a second before our blades met, I let it go. I smiled to her, while she realized in shock what is going to happen. She tried to divert her blade at the last second, but still got me. Fortunately it was not deadly, and I survived. She kept asking me why, why have I thrown my blade away, why , why, why. And do you guess how I answered? _

_Hehe, I just kissed her on the lips, and told her I could never hurt my precious flower. Oh yeah, this were some times, after she tended my wounds we stayed together. After the mission she came back with me, and now we are married. _

_Sometimes destiny is just crazy or better it doesn't exist at all._

_So,Naruto please remember even how hard the times are, the next sunshine is always waiting for you."_

"_Wow, nice story Anbu-san I think I got the meaning. But still I have to think more about it before I can make any decisions."_

"_Hehe, you are still young Naruto. Your whole life is still ahead of you. Now let me show you the first training steps for true swordsmanship or like we Ninja call it Kenjutsu."_

"_Really? Can I get a Katana now, too?"_

"_Not yet, first you have to improve your body as well your soul. Than when you are ready, we will move on."_

"_So how should I learn the first steps without a sword?"_

"_Easy, pick up this stick, and now follow my movements. Repeat them until they are poor reflexes, and if you feel a better way of handling it than do it. Find your own way, listen to your own feelings and create in the end your own style."_

"_Really, my own style? This will be so cool!" _

"_But this takes time and constant training. And remember there are no shortcuts to power, everything has a price and sometimes the price isn't worth the costs." The Anbu reminded._

"_Thanks, Anbu-nii-san, I won't forget it, and you will see that I won't betray your trust. Believe it!" promised the young boy._

'I haven't seen him for some time. But when he is back, I will surprise him with my improvements. With my hands I will protect, I will create a style which aims to protect and not to hurt.' And so Naruto starts his daily training. He has already improved his stamina and strength, now he tries to find ways to improve his agility and flexibility. He has the feeling that a balanced combination of these four will be the foundation of his future style.

Three hours later at the central market of Konoha

The festival has started at last. You can see children running from stand to stand enjoying the divert y amusement. The adults are sitting at the bars and restaurants or stay with their kids. Laughter can be heard all over the city, while a dark cloud slowly manifests itself within the older generation. How can they be happy, they ask themselves when so many are dead and the reason is still alive not only alive but running through the streets every day just to remind them of what they have lost. It is laughing at us every day, and tonight they swear it will be the last time ever for him mocking them.

On top of a roof stands the silver haired stranger watching the crowds closely. First he planned just to sit down and amuse them with his skills, so he can just enjoy the times like in the old days, but the feeling that something is amiss here gets greater every second. 'I can feel it in my cores, something will happen tonight and it will involve me also. The clues I got but how to combine them is still a mystery. The birds told me about many movements in the shadows, this is not surprising as this is a village of shinobis. I was warned that there will be mobs of drunken losers, but what will be their aim? Just random destruction to ease their own failures or is there more within the shadows of past. Hm, this festival celebrates the defeat of the Kyuubi, but how can you defeat one? They said that the Yondaime killed the fox with the sacrifice of his own life. Well other demons were defeated by sealing, creating the jinchuuriki, could that be the answer of the victory?'

In the bar under him, people are talking more and more raging, the combination of alcohol and grief was never a good one. One of the drunks tells:"Have you heard the Hokage tried to kill my brother for avenging our parents? Thanks to our noble council he couldn't execute him. We need more brave and righteous men and women like we have in our council."

"Yeah, the damn demon has snared him, but it won't save him tonight!" a drunkard curses.

"I am looking forward to kill him tonight. But it has to be bloody and painful, only so we can avenge our fallen brothers and sisters." A third one shouts.

Above the stranger listens closely.' So I was right, there is a jinchuuriki here, and they plan to kill him or her. I cannot imagine how hard his life has to be, five years living here and when my eyes aren't lying, it hasn't been a pleasant one. I will follow the crowds tonight to get a picture of him and then I will choose what to do. They are fools who play with fire, I am sure that he isn't the demon they are thinking he is. If so this village would be a bloody rumble of corpses and ruins.'

Swiftly he jumps from roof to roof until he lands in a deserted back alley. 'Well, I cannot allow them to torture a five year old child. So, it is time to act.' He unseals his lyre and sings:"Come to me my eyes in the sky, come to me my feathered messengers." His call is accompanied by the sweet tunes of the lyre. Every singing bird who heard his call flies to him and lands around him awaiting his wishes. "My friends, tonight blood will flow if we won't prevent it. Scatter all over the city and look out for a five year old child, the infant will be hunted tonight by the hateful villagers. Whoever sees him or her first, calls me. The same happens, if you see a greater gathering which has ill intentions. So fly high, and stay save." And after he finished his last the word, the birds are ascending into the night.

'I have to watch, too, at night they can't see as good as nighttime. Sometimes I wish I have the contract for owls, too. That would be quiet helpful now. So where should I be, if I was a five year old boy hated by most people on my birthday. Well, far away for sure, yeah I would pack my things and leaves this place. Hm, perhaps …' While thinking he jumps elegantly back on a nearly roof and makes his way to outer part of the village.

At Naruto's hiding place

'Oh yeah, I did it! I have finished the last move, the Anbu showed me.' Tired the boy lies on the floor in the cellar of the abandoned house. He has trained for the last hours without a break the basics. His stick is still in his right hand, but without any energy left he can't lift it again.' Perhaps I have overdone with my training. Ne, I want to be strong so no silly excuses. But some ramen would be so great, yeah ramen.' Lost in thought he let his body rest.

Meanwhile the root anbus have informed their comrades about the location of the demon, so phase two of the plan to get rid of him is accomplished. At this very moment several of the root blend into the crowds to lead them later to this very place. Despite their lack of feelings, they are agitated to finally end his life. As Danzo grew tired of his try to persuade the council to make him a weapon, he concludes that it is better he dies now, than to be nuisance later on.

The root anbus are master of secrecy and observation, but still they fail to notice that they are watched. Sure, they would notice any ninjas, but they don't consider the animals around them as anything else than average animals. Perhaps they would have noticed real summons, but the birds live in this world, so they don't have the chakra signature of a normal summon. This is useful to spy shinobis, they will overlook the birds as long as the bird's behavior isn't too strange.

In the shadows of a near cottage arrives another shadow, the musician was informed by his areal friends of some strange behavior of the local anbus. 'Why are anbus watching an empty house? Could it be that the jinchuuriki is inside?' the shade thinks to itself.' I will stay inside the dark, but I could prepare a genjutsu for later on. Better be prepared before than sorry afterwards. But which one, hm too many to choose from, yeah this should do it. Illusionary world, it is hard to spot, and is flexible enough to be useful for most situations.' A nightingale starts to sing its song towards the night, and soon other join this angelic song.

The anbus are hearing the chant, but dismiss it immediately, but within the tunes something is hiding. Step for step with every tune it constructs itself. In the beginning the genjutsu is too small to be noticed, and with every passing second it blends more and more into the environment, until the genjutsu is the environment. 'Hehe, got you bastards. Now, I will see what is inside and then let's see.' The shadow leaves his hiding spot and walks into the open road but neither anbu acknowledge him. Without any hurry the stranger is nearing the door, opens it and goes inside. He took his time to look at the laid out traps, but decides to defuse them later or never.

'So where is the kid? Downstairs or upstairs this is here the question.' He notices that the dust on the floor was moved, the signs are hinting of a small child who was here a little while ago. The trace leads into the dark cellar. 'So there are you or is it a trap?' Carefully he advances into the darkness of the cellar without making any alarming sound. He finds some simple traps which would alarm everyone when activated. But what catches his mind is, that between the simple traps which you can find easily, one trap is integrated which is much harder to detect. If someone would disable the others traps, he would activate the hidden one. 'Nice job, kid, for a five year old one this is pretty cool. I am impressed.' After some pondering he finds a way to go further inside without activating any of the traps.

'This should be enough rest for now I should check the surroundings again. It would be shame, if I am cornered here. Some of them would have no problem with burning this house down, only to force me outside for some beatings.' Naruto thinks. Slowly he stands up to check the roads through some small holes. He feels that something is amiss, but he can't point it out even to save one's life.

'Hehe that's what I call a lucky hand, there he is. I couldn't imagine why someone else would be hiding here. But now arise the question what to do now. Should I watch first, until he is in danger or should I try to talk to him before? Considering his past, he is wary against strangers and I dislike chain him just for some words. So I will enjoy the show for now, perhaps he will impress me another time. If the situation gets beyond his control I step in.' With this thoughts he sinks back into the shadows to fuse completely with them.

Meanwhile at Naruto's flat

Two anbus are looking for the blond kid. They are surprised that the child hasn't been here for a while. The whole flat seems to be deserted, you can see rubbish lying about here and there. But every board is empty, neither clothes nor provisions are at hand. The first anbu raises his thoughts: "It seems that our information regarding Uzumaki-san is out-dated. Perhaps we are luckier at Ichiraku's stand, but as far as I know he is never there on this day. So do you have any suggestions?"

The second anbu is not too happy that the boy is hiding somewhere else, it only complicates his plans. Finally he comes to a conclusion:"We should break up, and look for him over the whole village. I will report back to the Hokage first, to request reinforcements, and then starts from there."

Nodding in affirmation the first anbu vanishes to begin the search. 'Well, this was easier than expected. I will just follow the mobs, they find him every time and then I will finally revenge you sensei. Perhaps I should kill him with your jutsu, yeah that would be fitting.' With these grim thoughts the second anbu stands in the apartment. Turning around he leaves it to search for the first signs of gathering.

He jumps from roof to roof to the bar district. The festival is now more or less over and only hard-boiled drinkers are still on the streets. He can hear the rants and curses calling them to gather for a final hunt. Not only civilian are present and demanding revenge, but the majority are chuunins and jonins. 'This comes handy, with so many talented like-minted veterans there is no change in hell or heaven that he will survive the night. For five years you have escaped our grasp, but today you won't outrun your fate. I will take care of that!' These thoughts of the anbu are flying in the heads of the other men and women, too.

They know that the Hokage won't be happy, but if they succeed and succeed they will than they will be celebrated as the village's heroes. The Hokage may be angry and sad, but he is powerless against the council and the beliefs of a whole village. For five years the freak had smiled and laughed into their face, regardless of their actions he was already on his feet the next day smiling like nothing has happened. Every action of him stated that you are powerless, it doesn't matter what you try the last laugh will always be mine. They tried every poison known to the village, but to no avail, they burned their curses into his flesh, but it didn't affect him a bit. But tonight they will try another approach, they will cut his limbs, cauterize the wounds and then when the demon's blood flows all over the earth, they will spoon out his eyes to send him into the darkness where he belongs.

Meanwhile the root members are busy to fire the moods of the crowd. They remember them of the fallen brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, friends and comrades slain by the very creature which mocks them with every passing day. They remind them of their duty to revenge them so that the deaths may finally rest in peace, but until the demon walks between us –they tell- there won't be peace for the living and no peace for the deaths. Only his death may recompense the done outrages.

The words aren't falling on deaf ears willingly they listen to them, making them their own thoughts and beliefs. "Death to demon scum!" one of them yells. "Revenge brothers, revenge this will be our duty. We have the obligation to end it tonight!" screams the next. And the yells and screams are picked up by most of them, those who are still sane and sober enough are leaving the scene to go back to their homes.

It is now only a matter of time until the mood boils over and the head hunt begins for another time. The root anbu know what they are doing, without any feelings they may but for heating the moods of others it isn't necessary. So within minutes the crowd is filled with the thirst for revenge and follows the disguised anbus to their goal.

15 minutes later at Naruto's hideout

'How? How have they found me?' these thoughts are running now through his head. He was careful and used every inch of his experience but still they found him. 'Somebody had watched me the entire time, and I haven't realized it and more important I didn't think of this possibility. So, I have to assume that my emergency exists are watched, too, that's what I call bad luck. But I am not yet ready for another night at the hospital, so what can I do?'

Meanwhile the shadow watches closely the hidden emotions of the boy. He feels the upcoming fear, but it is still under control. His genjutsu is still in place, and everyone who enters its range gets affected. 'I feel that over thirty persons are caught in my jutsu, and there aren't more people around, so that means the party is going to start soon. They will be taught a lesson before the night be over. I will take care of that.'

Outside of the house the mob has finally gathered armed with all kind of weapons from kunais to torches."He is inside of this house" screams one of the disguised root anbus. "Then we should smoke the demon out, throw the torches" yells an old man. A woman throws her torch with the words: "Burn demon, burn for my husband so he can rest in peace!"

The old roof catches easily fire, and combined with some weak fire jutsus the fire spreads fast. After a few seconds the whole roof plate is on fire. The villagers stand around the house like it was a bonfire and they are on vacation. You can see the smile and satisfaction written on their faces as the fire conquers more and more of the house.

In the cellar Naruto knows that the nightmare has just begun. He can't hide much longer inside the cellar; it is only a matter of time until the fire reaches his place. Escape is impossible now, as he is surrounded and all of his hidden exists are guarded. He knows no jutsu or tactic which has a change to help him. 'Well, in the end I can only choose between certain death staying here or a probable death outside combined with assured pain and torture. This has to be one of best my birthday ever, it is just my luck or are there others who have the same fortune with their birthdays, I wonder. '

Finally accepting the dire circumstances, he goes to the nearest exists. "It's not yet the end of my world, but one day I will find a way to change the roles!" he swears to himself. "Perhaps I should paint the walls in the hospital on my next prank the sight of white walls is not really something to look forward. " Naruto opens a small secret door and enters a small tunnel which leads to one of the exits. He has to crawl to reach the end. Shortly before the end he hesitates for a moment but knows that the outcome is inevitable. 'Let's get it over, the sooner I reach unconscious the better.'

"There he is, the demon tries to escape! Catch him and tie him down!" shouts one of the shinobis after detecting him. Naruto tries to run, but against superior number and skill he doesn't stand a change. He can evade for some minutes, but only because they are playing with him. With every step they chase him into a near dead end.

"Now, is the time for you to pay for your sins, demon! I will make you suffer, you will beg for the death and perhaps when I am in a good temper I will grant it!" one of the jonins says while playing with his kunais. With one swift motion the kunais are in the air flying towards Naruto, he tries to dodge them but fails. Two hit his right leg rendering it useless, the third embeds itself in his stomach. With a painful scream he falls down, he tries to crawl away but the pain, the pain is too much. "Nice shoot Kyo, but I will show you how it is truly done", says another jonin. He draws to daggers, and states:"So any suggestions? What do you think of his hands or eyes? But I would take the eyes in the end, I love to see when he realizes that the pain is his only promise for his future" he dips the daggers into a black lotion "This poison is my favorite. It multiplies the pain, and makes it impossible to pass out. Here is my present for your birthday, I hope you enjoy it!"

Unable to avoid the attacks, he tries to curl in feral position to save at least some parts of the assault. But his limbs are packed by the assaulters and chained to some posts opening him for any coming tortures. He screams, cries, pleas but his words are falling on deaf ears. The blood of his wounds mixes with the salty waters of his tears of pain molding tears filled with pain and anguish but not hate. He is past hate, he sees where this road leads and knows that he has to choose another one.

'Disgusting, this is worse than expected. So let's see if they are as good kicking a superior fighter as they are against a child.'

Kyo is happy, here before him the container pays finally for the death of his girl-friend. He takes his last kunais and aims for his eyes. "Rest in peace my love", he screams to heaven and throws them to the boy. A second before they could hit their goal, they are caught by a stranger who stepped out of the shadow. "Rest in peace? I hope for you that she can't see you now, because all of you have fallen deeper than any demon ever could. Torturing an innocent child just to pleasure your cheap sentiments, I won't allow that any longer." The stranger tells the crowd.

"You know nothing, he is a demon, can't you see it?" one chuunin respons with bloodlust glowing in her eyes.

"A demon? This is a funny joke; the only demons here are you. So return back to your shitty lives or …" he replays coldly.

"Then you will die with him demon-lover! You won't stand between our righteous revenge. Flee now or be send to hell with him!" a civilian shouts to him.

"In the name of my sensei, for my fallen comrade, I will use it to get rid of him." The Anbu yells. He concentrates lightning chakra into his palm and runs forward: "Rairiki". The stranger looks at him bored as he catches his fist canceling the jutsu and throws him back toward the crowd.

"Do you really think that you have a change against me? I really pity you, but now it is not the time for my pity. It is time for you to see the truth. Welcome into my world." And with the last word he and Naruto vanish.

Kakashi looks around surprised, he can't see anything just darkness. Then the sound of nearing steps reaches his ears." Why Kakashi? Have you forgotten what I have tried to teach you? I am disgusted to ever called you my pupil and friend." The nearing man says sad. "Who are you? Where am I?" Kakashi shouts back.

"Have you forgotten me? "the man steps nearer, so that Kakashi finally recognize him.

"Minato? But how, I saw you dying. You sacrificed yourself for the village. Why are you here, and I am sorry that I have failed you. I know I should have killed him sooner, but don't worry as soon as I find him again nothing will save him."

"Have you understood anything? Have you forgotten Obito?" Minato replies angrily.

"How could I sensei? I will always follow his way." Kakashi says confused.

Minato looks his former student deep into his eyes and asks:"So can you refresh my memory please? It seems that I have another message in my head."

"I would like to hear it, too" another familiar voice says.

"Obito, is that you? What is going on here?" Kakashi mutters after recognizing the new voice.

Obito looks at his living comrade and respondes:"Yes, it is me. So answer the question, what have I shown you?"

"Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who …" Kakashi tries to answer but was cut short before finishing.

"Don't have the guts to finish it before my very face. You have not only failed our Sensei, but shamed Minato, Rin and me by your very actions. Please can you explain me, why do you wish to torture an innocent? Can you show me any reason, why you have ignored the dying wish, the bloody dying wish of our sensei? Can you Kakashi because if not you aren't my comrade anymore!" Obito interrupts harshly.

"My last words on earth, Kakashi, you were there by my side. I asked only that the boy is seen as a hero. I don't know how you treat heroes, but you treat him worse than Orochimaru." Minato yells.

Kakashi is shocked by those words.' It can't be, I always follow their teaching. They must be charmed by the demon, yes that must be.' He answers:"I have done nothing wrong. You aren't yourself, the demon have influenced you but please wait I will release its grip on you."

Minato shakes his head in disgust:"Kakashi, how far have you fallen! I renounce you as my pupil, I renounce you as my friend and I renounce ever knowing you."

Another man appears and speak:"My son, how can you disgrace my legacy in such way?"

Kakashi's eye opens wide in shock:"F-Fa-ather, what are you talking you about?"

Meanwhile in the real world, the stranger watches as his genjutsu is taking effect of everyone but Naruto and him. It is one of his preferred ones, it shows the person his dearest persons but it is not a happy meeting. The shadow of the past is mighty and can crash the soul of even the strongest mind. For the next 24 hours they will caught in this nightmare, some will survive others will die but none lives on without any scares. He returns his attention back to the child, who is still bound and bleeding and realizes something which he had missed before. 'Red tears, are those the tears the old hag mentioned? But what does it mean? I have to ponder this later on, first he need my help.'

Naruto is frightened, within a few seconds everything has changed. The attackers who were ready to torture him more, fallen in a kind of dream-state and before him stood a stranger who intercepted the last attacks. He watches as the foreigner turns to him, he seems to be a young man with long silver hair surrounding his face. He wears a red trench coat over white shirt and trouser. His eyes catch the attention of the blond, they are deep, deeper as he has seen in any other person. They are turquoise, showing wisdom beyond years and suffering. Naruto works up his courage to ask him:"Who are you mister? Thanks for helping me, can you please release me?"

The stranger watches the boy first for some time, as he has just realized the red tears, before he responds:"My name, when you have earned my trust I give you my name, but first I will help you and get you to the hospital. Medical jutsus were never my strong point, perhaps I should work on that." He reaches Naruto and releases him with two swift cuts from his bounds. "So Naruto, climb on my back, and then I can shunshin to the hospital."

'He knows my name, but he doesn't seem to hate me but why? Everyone hated me before and why wouldn't he says his name. I don't think I could outrun him if he wishes me harm so I can try to trust him. It can't turn out much worse, can it?' Wondering the strange person before him, Naruto hesitates shortly before climbing on his back.

"Naruto hold fast to me and don't think about my name for now. One day you will know it, I am sure. So here we go." The musician tells the boy and then uses the shunshin to jump to the hospital.

The hospital is famous all over the world some of the greatest medics have worked here. Without pause he goes inside and tells the next nurse:"I have a patient on my back, he was attacked by several people and hurt seriously. Where should I take him to."

The nurse starts to replies while she turns to the man:"Please follow me Mister, to" as she realizes who the man carries her whole attitude changes" sorry, sir, but we are too busy to serve someone like him. Please leave the building and take your trash with you."

For one second the musician was truly shocked how deep the corruption is running in the city, but before he could reply someone interrupts. A doctor, who has just entered the entrance hall, listened to the nurse words and intervenes:"Please mister, follow me and don't listen to her. Haruno I will report your behavior to the Hokage. Return to your station and think next time before speaking nonsense. My name is Aescio, sir, so please follow me and I will check on Naruto-kun."

Satisfied with the doctor, the stranger complies and carries Naruto to an examination room. Aescio starts immediately checking on Naruto and applies his healing jutsus where it is necessary. The musician watches closely the methods of the doctor, taking care on the one hand that he doesn't try anything funny and on the other hand to learn a thing or two from the experienced medic. After 30 minutes Aescio is finally finished and Naruto is sleeping peacefully in a bed.

Aescio watches the peaceful expression on Naruto's face for some time before raising his words:"Poor boy, he has a hard life. It is hard enough to live as an orphan but the actions of some people are nonexcusable. Thank you very much for saving him, sir."

The stranger replies:"How are you so sure, that it wasn't me that did it to him?"

Aescio looks into the turquoise eyes before answering:"Two reasons, first is that you pondered to throw the nurse out of the hospital and the next is that the transgressors never took the time to bring him into the hospital. Normally it is a patrolling anbu who discover Naruto and bring him here."

Smiling, the musician replies:" You are right, but not completely, this time there were more than just civilians and shinobis. One of the fools was an anbu wearing a dog masque. So who knows how often one of them used him as a vent for their frustrations before taking him here. I really don't want to think about it any longer. But I am happy that not everyone in this village has lost his brain, so thanks Aescio for your efforts."

Aescio frowns when he heard of the act of this particular anbu. He is sure that the boy is no demon, it is quiet easy to see that in his eyes. No demon would allow to be treated like the boy is treated, and would destroy everyone before something like this happens. But unluckily there are only a few people who see Naruto as a boy, others as a container who saves them from the demon but most are more than blind. They are caught in their hate and regret so much that they don't acknowledge the simple truth. It really pains his old heart, especially when he thinks how often his adoption applications have been declined by the Hokage and the council.

He knows that there some people who tried it like him even some clans tried it. But in his eyes their motives where darker but one. The Inuzukas are trying every week to adopt the boy to give him a home and save place. Aescio believes in Tsume, she is a good-hearted person who trusted the Fourth completely. She is a good mother, too, even if young Kiba is sometimes going wild. The two other clans who tried to adopt Naruto several times were the Uchias and Hyuugas, but he is careful with them. He feels that something is amiss with their motivations, especially with Fugaku. He really can't find a single reason to trust him.

Finally Aescio tells the stranger:"Sometimes I wonder, how Naruto can still smile. He has a strong mind and heart that for sure, but how long can he last without breaking down completely? He needs someone who looks out for him, I tried to adopt him several times, but the council won't allow it. Sometimes I can't understand them it is a pity for the poor boy."

The stranger watches Naruto and Aescio before replying:"Perhaps it is time that the winds of change are reaching Naruto's life. I can feel that the boy is special, but even it wouldn't be so; I couldn't continue to my road acting like nothing has happened. I think it is time that the council and I exchange some words. But before that I will hide the boy so they can't hurt him more when I am busy there. I will put a genjutsu over the boy, everyone will think that the patient is an old woman who has bowel cancer. So can you watch him, please, while I pay a visit to our dear honorable council?"

Aescio answers without a second thought:"Of course, Mister. If it improves the life for Naruto, I will dearly stay here and watch him."

The stranger nods to him and vanishes.


End file.
